


Curtis Gets Kicked In The Stomach Until His Faggot Baby Dies

by BitterMelon77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi AU Month 2019, Curtashi Month 2019, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, shirtis, shurtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMelon77/pseuds/BitterMelon77
Summary: He kicks and kicks until the faggot’s asshole rips open and the dead baby stares back. It’s a mess of broken bones and shit.Shiro grabs the dead baby and forces it into Curtis’s mouth.Curtis moans like a whore as his dead baby drips down his face.





	Curtis Gets Kicked In The Stomach Until His Faggot Baby Dies

Shiro finds out that the ugly faggot Curtis is pretending that he’s having Shiro’s baby. Siro’s disgusted. He’d rather fuck a hornet nest than touch an ugly faggot with a gaping asshole like Curtis.   
  
So when Curtis starts showing off his little faggot stomach filled with some assbaby that wasn’t his Shiro decided he’s going to take care of it.  
  
“You piece of shit. You ugly faggot. You useless disgusting creep. you go around pretending like I care about your ugly ass? Like anyone will ever love you?”   
  
Shiro pulls back his leg and kicks the faggot straight in the stomach. Crtis’s stomach crunches and he spits out blood. Shiro’s not done.   
  
Shiro won’t be done until that faggot suffers enough for all of Shiro’s pain.  
  
He kicks and kicks until the faggot’s asshole rips open and the dead baby stares back. It’s a mess of broken bones and shit.  
  
Shiro grabs the dead baby and forces it into Curtis’s mouth.   
  
Curtis moans like a whore as his dead baby drips down his face.   
  
Shiro spits in his faggot husband’s face before throwing him down in blood and shit.

"You should die in misery. The fact that you think anyone cares about you is a big joke."


End file.
